The so-called `bag-in-box` concept is now being widely used to package wine, fruit juices and other liquids. The liquid is contained in a pouch of synthetic plastics material and the pouch is placed in a cardboard box.
A tap is provided for opening the pouch and enabling controlled amounts of liquid to be dispensed. The entire tap can be secured to the pouch. Alternatively, a gasket or flange can be secured to the pouch and the tap can be placed loose in the cardboard box. In this latter form, as the tap is pushed into the gasket or flange, the pouch is punctured.
The tap should be simple in construction and inexpensive to make. It should not leak or drip and must not permit ingress of air into the bag.
Many taps have been proposed and the object of the present invention is to provide a tap which meets the conditions set out above more successfully than known taps.